Conqueror
by patattack750
Summary: Jaune was always a strange one. He never got along with his sisters, resented his uncle' teachings and never liked his mother. Well, that could be regular teenage angst or the fact that his mother is Salem, his siblings adopted mutated horrors, his uncles all psychopaths, but! Jaune has a plan, he's going to show them all! There will be no Grimm queen when Jaune Arc rules Remnant!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A new commission story! A person wanted a spin-off of another story and they got in touch with me for it! So enjoy the tale of an arrogant, self-obsessed and a bit too smart for his own good Jaune, on a quest for world domination and to show that _he_ is the rightful ruler of the planet and not the Grimm, or his mother...**

* * *

"What are you doing young master? If I may ask?" A cackling breaking voice asked as it giggled darkly.

"No. No, you may not ask Tyrian. _Please _go away." Jaune said as he looked over his scroll. He was busy right now and if that sociopath of a babysitter of his wanted even a second more of his time than was absolutely necessary then he would have to take it from his cold dead hands.

"Oh so cruel! So callous! My young master has forsaken me! Whatever am I to do!" Tyrian said feigning death as Jaune shook his head, the sky flashed red as the Grimm lands began the end of its version of the night. Jaune ignored the mad faunus as he cackled and leaned in on his young master.  
"What are you focusing on my master? If I may be so bold as to inquire, I would so _love_ to know what has kept you so fascinated all night long!"

"Tyrian shouldn't you go to bed? Isn't mother worried about you or something?"

"Your mother _my_ queen is up late and has ordered me to watch you until you sleep, young master! I can not go to bed knowing that you are awake! You stayed up all through the waning hours of the moon's light! My what would your wives say if they knew you had spent all night up like this?" Tyrian asked putting his hands together leaning forward on his tail as Jaune sighed.

"Tyrian, as the _heir_ to the castle I order you to never call them that in front of me again."

"Your wish is my command! Young master! But why are you so opposed to them? Are they not beautiful? They are made in your mother's own image!"

"One. Salem is _not_ my mother. Not my biological one at least, I think?"

"Oh you say that but it is simply not true! She took your father one night as her prisoner and in a moment of _passion_ and you were born! She had to take you from him when it became clear he was a hunter but! That is the price of true love young master!"

"And was it true love that made her _kidnap_ the others from their parents and horribly mutate them beyond recognition? Is that what a _loving_ mother would do?"

"AH! Young master! Perish the thought! The mistress only took them because she loved them! She did that out of love and she made them _beautiful!"_

"Tyrian. Have you _seen_ Blake?" Jaune asked as the scorpion faunus gasped!

"Young master you know that Blake was... exceptionally blessed by your mother! She was made to be more like the main... base of her power! Yes, that is it! Her physical blessings are only a manifestation of that! I assure you!" Tyrian said bowing once more to Jaune the scorpion giggling maniacally as Jaune groaned.

"I just want a night in peace! Is that too much to ask?"

"No... not it is not I suppose not in the long run of things! But really young master-"

"Just call me Jaune Tyrian."

'i can not! Talking to you with such casual tones I would sooner strike myself in my heart!"

"Please..."

"If you will! Just let them be with you! They love you, young master! They absolutely adore you!"

"They were _made_ to love me. It's not real."

"Does it matter? Is not love the ending of itself a good thing?"

"No. No, it is not Tyrian. Not that I would expect you to understand. You would be happy is Salem walked on you."

"I would be _ecstatic_ young master if she graced me with her boot!"

"I know you would." Jaune groaned as the faunus cackled once last time before _finally_ going to the door.

"Well, then I bid you good night young master, or is it a good morning? I don't know much but I know that you should get some rest! You have a _meeting_ with Ruby later!" He said closing the door as-

"When I kill you I am going to enjoy it."

_**"Kill who?"**_ A voice whispered into Jaune's ear as he let out a shout! Jaune screamed like a child as twin dark tentacles stabbed into his neck as he heard a horrible giggle.

"Blake?! What are you doing here!?" Jaune hissed as he spun twin amber eyes stared unblinking at him as she grinned.

_**"Hello, lover. What are you doing up so late? Or should I say early? You did not sleep a wink."**_ Blake said smiling as she looked down at Jaune out of all of his _brides_ Blake was the only one that always succeeded in making his skin _crawl_.

Jaune hated to look at Blake whenever he could. Jaune winced as the _monster_ that might have once been an attractive woman smiled down at him.

_**"Hello Jaune, tell me what is so bad about me? You look almost sad to see me."**_ Blake said her mouth split open to show four long fleshy slits that had jagged fangs on them giving her a massive yawning maw with rows upon rows of narrow teeth in it.

She did not have a body per se. Well below her chest that was. From the top down? She was like some monstrous cross between some kind of faunus female, and insects. Human enough face and chest but a mouth that opened at several ends with long mandibles that _clicked_ in strange tones. But below that? That was where any sign of humanity left her completely.

She swirled in the blackness, half her body obfuscated in shadows only showing off her shapely figure that came out of the misty blackness that made Jaune gulp.

Blake was not like the others, the others at least had some small sliver of humanity in them, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby all had their problems but at least they did not fantasize about _eating_ him in their spare time.

"Blake... how long have you been in my room?"

_**"Since you walked into the room really,"**_ Blake said nonchalantly as Jaune gulped.

"What!? Do you mean to tell me that you have been here all night!?"

_**"Well, I can't just let my fiance sleep all alone now can I? What if he got lonely in the middle of the night and he needed someone to help him get back to bed?"**_ She asked purring sliding down her form coalescing into nothing but a pool of dark liquid that had just her head at the top.

Jaune was not fooled by it for a second, Blake was a creature made in the shadows. So long as there was one shadow in the room she could appear out of it, and just because you saw her in one place-

_**"Does not mean I am not all around you,"**_ Blake whispered her voice coming from every angle at once, it climbed from all corners of the room. Squirming it's way up Jaune's body and wiggling into his ears before burrowing deep into his brain.

"Get out!" Jaune hissed not taken aback by her whisper in his ear. Jaune shook her off of him. Blake laughed in his hear hissing him as a long rough tongue licked the side of his cheek.

"Get out of here will you!? I don't want to deal with you right now!"

_**"Oh I'll be going but what will you say when our mother marries us? Then I and you will be sharing a bed and I just wonder what will be eaten first? Me or... well you know."**_ Blake teased her false mouth twisting into a smile as Jaune glared daggers.

"Get out of my room Blake!"

**"**_**Fine. Fine. I'll go but when we are married and I know she will pick me above the others I will make sure I and you thoroughly work out our differences in the bed. If you get my drift I want to suck-"**_

"Shut up!" Jaune said beet red as she grinned

_**"I want to suckle the nourishment of our wedding wines. What's so bad about that?"**_ Blake asked with an ignorantly teasing look in her eyes.

"I just want to be left alone Blake. Now leave me alone or I will tell _mother_ you are bothering me."

_**"I will tell mother! You are such a kid! But I will be gone. See you later ``love."**_ Blake said melting into the onyx floor slithering to and under the door before leaving his room altogether.

Jaune let out a visible sigh of relief as-

"Blake? You're still here?" Jaune asked blinking as-

_**"No."**_

"Blake! Get out!" Jaune hissed as she laughed some last vestige of her body slithering down his ear, a small snake-like thing that inched its way down and plopped off his arm. Writing to the floor before going out of the room.

_**"As you say, lover."**_ She giggled leaving the room the last vestige of shadows left the area as Jaune sighed.

"Damned things, they can't just leave me alone can they? No matter, after today I won't have to deal with them again." Jaune hissed as he made his way to his desk, the dark onyx table sat peacefully in the corner of the room. A small computer that had more processing power than almost any other machine hummed peacefully on the side. A soft blue light left the dark black box as Jaune sighed.

"Why do they need me? Why did it have to be me? Why can't my dad just keep it in his pants for a night?" Jaune asked himself sitting down clicking on the keyboard as a holographic screen shot to life. He put in his password and the flashing golden moons came up as he sighed.

"I _want_ to kill my sisters." Jaune typed as the screen flashed the welcome sign. Jaune grinned being kidnapped as a child was not all that bad when you thought about it. Sure he was taken from what he hoped would be a loving home told that he was the new heir to the throne and had to pick one of four mutant horrors to marry or else but?

"The resources are still top-notch.' Jaune said as he checked the status of his evacuation. Tonight Salem was calling for a dinner, she was going to announce who Jaune was going to marry and he was going to have to smile grin and prepare for the next stage of the world conquest that she had been grooming him for. Years of strategy lessons with Wat's, meticulous planning and traps, contingencies and more made sure that Jaune was being groomed to be a general for his siblings.

"They do the heavy lifting I just do the planning and logistics. Hah, you know they would seem to think that if you want to make anyone loyal to the cause you would really want to make sure it was the guy who knows all the plans and can change them at _will_."

Jaune smirked as the screen flashed green confirming that the placement was complete. The boy had long since grown tired of his sisters and mother's scheming with him.

Sure he _wanted_ to rule the world, sure he believed that _only_ he could unite the planet but unlike his siblings, Jaune had no intention of sharing the glory with any of them.

"I am Jaune Arc Salem and I do not share." Jaune finished setting the timers over two tons of plastic explosives had been planted, Tyrian thought it was for some kind of mass terrorism plot and had actually allowed them to be shipped secretly without telling his mother.

And now, with some careful bribes, helping Yang with her hair and allowing for some Grimm to be personally under his control Jaune had laid out the trap that would rid him of his mother, siblings, and uncles all at once.

"I was always intended to rule the world, but I will rule alone. I will not _share_ it with something that is less than human." Jaune hissed, as powerful as the hybrid and even Salem herself was.

"They are tough but they are _not_ immortal. And if you put enough pressure? Even they can be cracked." Jaune smirked as he pushed back, he had to look good tonight, he was going to be saying goodbye to his mother and leave his siblings alone.

"I detest you, really... all of you. Grimm, hybrids the same difference, even the more intelligent ones are at their core nothing more than mindless beasts only driven by their base instincts. Hardly fit to serve with someone as grand as me. And you mother. You really thought that I would _let_ and allow something subhuman to rule alongside me let alone inherit the world? Oh no, the world will belong to humans and faunus and I? I will be the new _ruler_ of it all." Jaune said smiling typing into the screen as he smirked.

* * *

"Jaune. It is _so_ good to see you here! Bright and early just as I raised you!" Salem said hugging Jaune rubbing the top of his head. Jaune winced as Salem rubbed the top of his head, the false mother hugging him as Jaune felt her arms wrap around him and pulled him close.

"Thank you, mother. It is good to see you as well."

_Until you are gone._

"Jaune so formal! Tell me to have your studies going well? I hear Wat's tell me that you have gone several leagues further in your tactics and you are making strides in your social work! It makes your mother so proud!" Salem said a false tear going down his face as she whipped her face.

The _thing_ with the body of a human, skin like milk and eyes that burned like hot coals looked down to him as she smiled a look of genuine love in her eyes.

_I will take great pleasure from killing you._

"Awww! Look at that! Jaune is a **mama's** boy!" Yang said already devouring a particularly large chunk of meat. The most powerful physically of the monsters, ate her meal quickly and powerfully not caring about the rough wet tearing sounds of ripping meant and crunching bones.

"Yang! Do not talk that way about your brother! Just because he loves his mother and is not afraid to show it is no reason to shame him! Ok?" Salem said as the eldest daughter of hers and by far and above the strongest Yang grinned, the six and a half foot hybrid made of pure muscle with hair white as death, and eyes that shone like blood laughed. She smashed one of her massive arms down on the dining table tearing open another piece of meat as she cracked a raucous laugh.

"Hah! He can barely keep his arms off you! Such a mama's boy bro!" Yang said winking at Jaune he felt his cheeks burn red with embarrassment as he shuffled forward.

"Yang... good to see you as well."

_I can't wait to see you in pieces._

"Jaune! Jaune! Sit by me!" Ruby the most human of the hybrids, with only the deathly pale skin burning red eyes with tints of silver in them waved at him. Ruby was noticeably less than other hybrids and smaller than him but infinitely faster smiled.

"Jaune! J**aune!** Sit by me!" Ruby said waving as Salem pushed him forward.

"Go to her Jaune, who knows she and you might be sharing a bed sooner than later," Salem said winking as he gulped.

"Yes, mother," Jaune said as he followed Ruby ignoring the snickering half mist form that was Blake as-

"Hell Jaune, how is **my** fiance today?"

"Weiss. A pleasure." Jaune said the white-haired hybrid that had a single horn on her head unlike the others with smooth heads smiled at him as she took a sip of some dark red liquid he hoped desperately was not human blood.

_She told me she would stop drinking that. _ Jaune thought as he smiled warmly at Weiss, the hybrid dressed in a deep black-red dress that had small red eyes blinking on it in odd patterns.

"Oh! Oh! Jaune let me tell you about my day! Today I actually _ate_ a hunter!" Ruby hissed smiling jumping up and down as Jaune smiled.

"That is wonderful Ruby. I'm glad."

_You damned animal, soon your time is up._

* * *

"I will miss this place. _Somewhat_." Jaune said as he looked back at the towering spire of Salem. He had been able to leave the table earlier faking stomach pains Jaune had left the area and had now taken his last steps out of the castle and if luck had its way the final steps in the Grimm land for him. He pulled his sack over his shoulder as he smiled in a bittersweet way up at his old home.

"I hope that you feel every second of this," Jaune said as he pulled out a small plunger, the detonator was an easy fit in his hand as he smiled.

"I would say that it had been fun but really? What's the point of lying?" Jaune asked as he pressed down onto the plunger. There was a brief _flash_ of light before a massive thunderclap that filled the air.

The resounding _boom_ that filled the air was almost enough to push Jaune on his back. The upper part of the tower that held his mother, siblings and uncles were simply evaporated. The massive plume of flame that shot out from the tower was followed by a massive bow wave of force.

Jaune gritted his teeth as the tower went up in smoke.

"Good riddance," Jaune said as the first bits of glass splattered onto the floor. The glass hit the dark red stained ground of the Grimmlands splattering before the loud thunk! Of the massive black chunks of the building hit the floor.

Jaune took a step away sighing nothing could have survived that blow, nothing not his uncles, not his mother and especially _not_ his sisters.

"You all thought that I would really _share_ a throne with you? This planet was humanity before the Grimm and it will belong to them long after I am gone. They will inherit this planet and after I am put in my rightful place as its ruler? I will make sure that we are prosperous and safe. It was a pleasure to kill you all." Jaune bowed as a small whir filled his ears, the small personal bullhead controlled by a small onboard AI landed behind him, allowing Jaune to simply slide back into the craft the door closing as it rose up and flew out of the ruins.

Jaune sighed as he sat down and relaxed, he looked at his scroll the most advanced piece of technology in the world blurred the outlines of the world. He knew the four kingdoms well and he had picked out the first that he would hold.

"Vale will be the first target, I will win enroll in Beacon and win Vytal, thus cementing my place as a hunter of note. Then with the Grimm without leadership and guidance, I will begin to slaughter them like the animals they are. After that, I will rise in the ranks and with some healthy policial maneuvering, blackmail and maybe some less kind means obtain the majority council seats in Vale. Then it is a simple matter of endearing myself to the people and making the other nations see that _I_ am the one to rule them and when they finally admit it? I will be where I belong." Jaune smiled as the ship flew off leaving the broken flaming ruins of Salem's castle in his wake.

As the craft shimmered off the boy felt a pang of guilt at killing the closest things to a family that he had ever had Jaune would admit to a flashing feeling of guilt a bit of betrayal that he committed haunting him before he shook it off.

"They are better off dead at least now they don't have to be killed by me _personally_."

* * *

"So... this is Vale?" Jaune asked as he stepped out of the bullhead. He had to admit he never thought he would see the insides of the city. At least not when the walls were still standing.

_Welcome to Beacon. Please watch your step._ Jaune smirked he had decided not to introduce himself to Ozpin or the other headmasters personally. It would do more to his image if he was able to climb up through the ranks, the people would respect him more if they saw him as one of them.

One of the people admitted to Beacon for his mind, not his physical abilities, he was a man of the people after all.

_And they will love me. They will see me as one of their own. And when I win Vytal and show Ozpin personally who I am after I am loved by the city? Well then, I can get my show on the road after that._ Jaune smiled the sun was warm, the sky was not always a depressing off red color. The people here seemed nice normal humans and faunus.

_I'll have to watch out for any signs of racism, I can't have such archaic beliefs and superstitions in my new world order. That can only work to keep us down._ Jaune thought as he walked down the cobblestone path, the large Beacon tower that he knew or he hoped that Ozpin was watching them down on.

_I hope you recognize the face of your future leader old man. You can thank me personally for solving in an evening what you could not do for centuries._ Jaune thought to grin walking into the auditorium to see what his new life might hold.

* * *

"He. Was. _Terrible_." Jaune said as he shook his head. Ozpin had given him the worst motivations speech period.

"If that is what I have to go against then I have no issues taking this school by force," Jaune smirked easily already comfortable in his sleeping back, on his front was an odd sword and shield, the choice to bring Crocea Mors had been a controversial one at best.

Jaune did not think the weapon would hold up but most literature had a hero with a sword and shield and he would be damned if he did not at least _look_ the part of what he was soon pretending to become.

"Well, I just have to wait here until the morning comes. Then I get to start my training to be the new ruler of this world." Jaune smiled leaning back into his expertly made sleeping bag. The microfiber sleeping bag made to take high-grade weapon damage while still being a very comfortable sleeping environment pushed back into Jaune making him feel like he was floating.

"Good... I can sleep in luxury even among my now... peers. They will see me as one of them and later? Later they will be calling me the hero of Vale." Jaune paused as he saw it, a small _pitter_ of water on his bag. His eyes were leaking as tears fell from them. He blinked once the feeling of killing whatever he had called family was weighing on him after all. Not that it mattered Jaune cried the last tears of his old life, ending his precious to others but tiresome childhood crying out his last tears before curling up and going to sleep.

* * *

"Hello, new friend!" Jaune winced he was not used to being shouted at in the middle of his meals. Jaune looked up just like a blur of orange shot past and landed down next to him.

_Whap!_ A small girl slammed down a tray of pancakes down next to him as she slammed down next to him. She shook with a manic energy and reminded Jaune of Ruby on a sugar rush as he looked the ginger up and down.

"Hi, there new friend! My Name is Nora! Nora Valkyrie and you?"

"I am _trying_ to eat breakfast and would like to do so in peace.' Jaune hissed before he caught himself.

_You are not a ruler yet, to them you are just another peasant. Do not act out of line._

"I mean... it is a pleasure to meet you, Nora. I hope for a long and productive relationship." Jaune said offering her a hand that she took and _crushed._

_Crack!_

"OW! My hand?!"

"Hah! Nice to meet ya! Did I tell you that I like Pancakes!? I love pancakes do you like pancakes? If you do you should know-"

"Release me, pancake woman! Let my hand go you, syrupy wench!" Jaune hissed as Nora paused blinked and-

"Wench? Oh! Like a witch! You must be bewitched by my beauty right?!" Nora said smiling as Jaune glared at the wench that dared harm his hand.

"Let my hand go pancake wench! Or I swear I will smite you down!"

"Oh! That sounds cool! Smite me Jaune! Smite me hard!" Nora grinned looking at her new plaything with a gleam as-

"Nora. That is enough, you are bothering Jaune." A calm cool voice said as a tall boy with long dark black hair said that had for some reason a long pink line down the front said as he smiled.

"I am sorry for her Jaune? She's a bit hyper. I am Lie Ren."

"Glad to meet you, Ren, the pancake wench is not making a great first impression." Ren's eyes narrowed at Jaune as-

"Oh! Wench! The word again! What does it mean? Is it a code? An order? Do I get to break someone's legs!?"

"I... if I _paid_ you in pancakes will you break someone's legs for me?" Jaune asked as Nora's eyes went wide.

"I'll break _all_ the legs for it-"

"Deal." Jaune shook Nora's hand as he nodded to his newest servant.

"Consider yourself the _first_ but not last employee of my new reign. Nora, you will break the legs of those that I say and in return, you will see endless pancakes."

"Jaune. I love you." Nora said her teal eyes burrowing into him as Jaune sighed.

"I don't need your love I need your _results_. But as long as you do the work it's fine."

"Nora. Why don't you go get Jaune some pancakes? I think that he needs some time to _talk_ to me." Ren said an odd look in his passive face, Jaune recognized it as irritants.

_Do you think to talk to me as an equal?_

"Oh! Good idea! I'll do it!" Nora said bounding off as-

"Jaune. I know Nora can be a bit... _distracting_ but please do not insult her like that. Especially in front of me."

"Do not attempt to challenge me Lie."

"It's Ren. I do not like-"

"I do not wish to banter with you. I bought your friend and I will buy you as well. So come on name it, what's your price? What do I have to pay to get you to fuck off and do what I ask?" Jaune asked as Ren almost struck the boy.

"Jaune, some men can _not_ be bribed and-"

"Nonsense. Every man has a price. What is yours? Name it so we can be done with this talk."

"I am not up to being bought Jaune. There is _nothing_ that you can do to-"

"Silence."

"What?"

"I said silence. I'll buy your silence."

"What? You can not silence me-"

"No not _you_ her."

"What?' Ren asked blinking twice as Jaune sighed.

"You heard me, tall man. I will make Nora leave _you_ alone for a while."

"What? Nora is my best friend, what makes you think I want to be left alone?"

"Because I see it on your face. You are practically begging for alone time. You do what I say and I guarantee you no less than fourteen hours of Nora free influence a week."

"Deal," Ren said before Jaune could even finish his next breath-holding out his hand that Jaune smirked and shook it instantly.

"A _pleasure _doing business with you Ren."

* * *

"Hello there!" Jaune paused as he pushed up from his gear turning to see a tall woman with blood-red hair.

_She's an attractive one. I wonder if I could make her my trophy wench?_ Jaune thought as he looked up the amazon she seemed oddly familiar but he could not put his finger on it for some reason.

"Hello... I am Jaune Arc. Who are you?"

"I... you don't know who I am?"

"I just asked for your name so no. I do not. I am Jaune it is often considered rude to not tell me yours."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Pyrrha! Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Pyrrha Nikos? A strange name, are you not from Vale?"

"Mistral actually... do you really not know who I am?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"No. No, I do not, if I knew who you where I would not have asked for your name when I introduced myself. I am Jaune Arc it is nice to meet you Pyrrha. I'm assuming you are here to be a huntress?" Jaune asked the woman as she coughed.

"I! Well yes, I am actually a champion-"

"Really now? You are a champion? I guess that means you are as beautiful as you are strong. You are strong right?"

"I like to think I am! Really it's no big deal I'm not that important-"

"The first thing you must learn is to value yourself If you do not think you are more important than I can assure you are not and you are _not_ worth my time." Jaune spat as Pyrrha gulped!

"I! Well it's not like that! I really did win the Mistral championship four times in a row!"

"Really then? That's impressive." Jaune said nodding as Pyrrha smiled.

"It was not that hard-"

"I would assume that if you won it than many times."

"I! I never-"

"Had a real challenge?"

"Well yes but-"

"Cocky are you? I like that. Keep up that attitude and you _might_ be worthy of being my partner." Jaune said slamming his locker shut as he put his blade over his shoulder.

"I'll be seeing you out there Pyrrha right?" Jaune asked his eyes roaming the impressive in looks but maybe not so much in her own ability champion as she shivered.

_You are tough but I have seen what Yang can do to a Grimm without weapons. You are nothing compared to her._ Jaune thought as he walked past her.

"I hope we can be friends, I think you might be good to know," Jaune said as Pyrrha coughed she nodded dumbly as Jaune walked away.

"Ok... bye?" Pyrrha asked waiting for Jaune to walk away before she let out a gasp!

"Oh my god, I need him!" Pyrrha thought her legs quivering she had found him! Her soulmate! The way he talked down to her, the way he made her feel like she was nothing! Not a champion, not some person that was worth all the praise in the world but just another commoner! A dirty filthy commoner who wanted to be put down and in her place-

"Easy Pyrrha! Calm down! You remember your restraining orders, they are the reason you got kicked out of Mistral in the first place! You have to take this one _easy._" The champion said berating before hurry off to find her man.

* * *

"You will work out your landing strategy on the fly." The future hand to Jaune said he had chosen Ozpin to be his future hand advisor, he was the greatest rival to Salem who else to advise him in the future?

"You will make a grand hand, once I figure out how you can work out your landing on the-

"FLY!?" Jaune screamed as he was tossed in the air Jaune let out a shriek of fear as he was flung into the air as Ozpin paused.

"Glynda... do you know that boy?"

"Him? Jaune Arc I believe is his name why?"

"No reason he just looks like someone I know... how strange..."

* * *

**And that's the end! The first part of the com finished! Jaune in Beacon, no one more the wiser and his family dead? Burned to ash? Well, that will be a bummer on his wedding day. **

**Ps. The fic it spun off was my abominable classmate can't be this cute if you were looking for it credit where credit due! **


	2. Setteling in

**Well, here we go. Another part of Conqueror! Jaune and his team meet! Jaune learns the ins and outs of Beacon and he learns to stand up for others and Jaune learns that even in the human world not _everyone_ wants to be his friend as he meets his new rival...**

* * *

Dying was not something that was suitable for Jaune. Dying was the end of life, the end of a life that he did not _want_ to end. Dying was not something that someone of his _pedigree_ was ever supposed to deal with, in short dying was a failure and Jaune did not fail.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jaune let out a scream of shock as he was catapulted out into the air! Jaune screamed as the vast forest of trees the heir to Salem's throne screamed out in a most _improper_ fashion, unbecoming of someone of his statue staring down his imminent demise and he faced it down like a true heir to the planet and its rightful ruler by screaming like a little girl about to be spanked for eating too much ice cream by her mother after bedtime.

"Someone help me! I command it! PANCAKE WENCH-"

_FISHT!_ Jaune let out another shriek as something slammed into his side! Jaune yelped as a massive spear hit his collar pinning him to a tree as he blinked twice his heart briefly stopped fluttering in his chest as-

"Who dares assault the future ruler of this land!?"

"I'm sorry!"

"You have not even _begun_ to be sorry you wench! When I get down from here your punishment will commence post-haste!" Jaune shouted before he let out a cough he was _very_ high up. He was far too high to fall safely and someone of his upbringing lacked the necessary mutations to survive any time of controlled fall.

"If only I had the legs of Yang. Or the speed of Ruby, hell even Blake's non-corporate movement could work for me here." Jaune hissed as he began to squirm, he paused as he felt and heard the large tree he was speared to shake and shudder, branches snapped under him as he ceased his exertions.

"I better be still for the moment. I do not wish to agitate the tree that is keeping me afloat. The spear is of higher quality than most. I can appreciate a commoner that has enough wherewithal to afford and maintain this already precarious balance." Jaune sighed he was alive and for now? Now that was all that mattered.

"I can focus on getting out of this damn initiation after I find a way to safely get out of this damnable tree!" Jaune shouted, moving his arms violently before the tree began to _crack_. Jaune froze as he heard the tree branches crack and shake around him as he froze.

"Ok. Ok, Jaune take it easy you just-

**_"Jaune! Did you get taken by a nevermore again?"_**

"No Ruby! No, I did not! I do not need your- help?" Jaune paused and looked down as silver eyes flashed the image of Ruby left him, the now-dead hybrid vanished from his sight as he shook his head.

"A mirage. Nothing more. I can focus on that after I am free. For now, I shall wait for my rescuer to come and gently-"

_"I'm sorry!"_ A voice shouted as Jaune's spear was yanked out of the tree! Another loud girlish scream was ripped from his mouth before he fell _hard_ his aura flashed once as it was cut into by stray branches as Jaune screamed in fear before he was _caught_ in a pair of massive arms Jaune saw emerald eyes flash before him as-

"Jaune!"

"_YOU!_ The locker wench! Unhand me this instant!" Jaune shouted as Pyrrha groaned her thighs rubbed together as she let out a deep moan of pleassure.

_Oh dear god yes. That's it! That's the way! Say my name! Call me that same thing over and over again!_ Pyrrha thought to shiver in pleasure as she felt her inner masochist streak triggered!

_WHAPAW!_ Pyrrha shivered as she felt the lash land on her spine shook in pleasure as-

_"Wench!?_ What do you think you are doing?!" Jaune shouted the girl had not even noticed that she had dropped him on the ground! Jaune had landed on the dirt! The _dirt_! His royal or soon to be royal ass was now sullied in the dirt of a common forest and that was not acceptable!

"Woman! What do you think you are doing?! If you do not pick me up this instant! There will be_ dire_ consequences!" Jaune shouted as Pyrrha shuddered the wench had a near orgasmic look on her face as her legs shook and knocked, her knees shook together as she let out a low whimper biting her lower lip as Jaune glared.

"Woman!"

_Dear God, I am in love!_

"Of course master! Let me help you right away!" Pyrrha shouted as she scooped Jaune up! Jaune gasped as the powerful woman pulled him up into her arms! Jaune gulped as his face was suddenly inches away from a woman that _while_ beneath him was still beautiful in every sense of the way. Jaune blushed before he cleared his mouth.

"Please. Put me down."

"Right away"!

"Not on the floor! But my legs down first then let me _stand_ alone ok?" Jaune asked as she did. Jaune was put down as he coughed he cleared his Beacon uniform before he inhaled deeply.

"Thank you for that. I appreciate you calling me master. And I am happy that you are already aware of my position. As _my_ partner, you are expected to act like it. And I hope that we can be friends?" Jaune asked if he had never really had _friends_ before. The closest thing he had to friends was...

_Ruby... but I never thought of her as a friend. More like the less rough out of the abominations. And the least likely to accidentally put me into a caste if they decided to get pissy with me._ Jaune gulped as Pyrrha smiled he saw her bosh shivering like she was in pleasure and he _dearly_ hoped that she was not.

The last thing he needed was some reckless daredevil of a partner that would do her best to keep him in the thick of things just like Yang would often say.

"I! I think that we can go this way! Maybe we can find some friends along the way?" Pyrrha asked as she began to walk off Jaune narrowed his eyes at her before he let out a sharp cough.

"_Excuse me? Do you walk before me?"_

"NO! NO sir!" Pyrrha said as she backed off her body shaking as she felt her inner switch _flipped_. Pyrrha whimpered as Jaune gave her a seething withering look, the same type of trash that had been left out in the hot Vacuo sun all summer and was beginning to stink.

_Yes! That's it! Look at me like utter dirt! Look at me like I am trash! Filth! And make me feel like I am worthless!_ Pyrrha thought as Jaune got the same odd shiver from her.

_She is certainly something new. I will keep my eye on you_.

"Good. Now let us move. I hope that we will reach our new destination before long. And do _not_ stray or I will leave you. Do you understand?"

_Oh God take me now._

"Yes! I understand my master!" Pyrrha said skipping in line falling behind Jaune as they began to walk.

* * *

"Ozpin. The first pairing is complete."

"Yes... Jaune... _Arc?_ And Pyrrha Nikos is it?" Ozpin asked, his eyes narrowed on the boy. He felt like he should know something about him but he just could not put his finger on it.

_How do I know that boy? He looks so familiar. It's like I have seen that face before._

"Ozpin? Do you have a moment? I am curious about that Jaune boy. He is not showing up on our long term records." Glynda said as she looked down at her scroll.

"And? Do go on Glynda. I am listening." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee he knew that Jaune was either hiding something or he _was _something or someone that he should know about.

"I am not finding any records of him beyond a certain point of time... sure his academy record is flawless but he has no family records that I can find? It's like he just started to exist in Signal and then?"

"And then?"

"And then he was just _there..._ He began his life in Signal and nothing else."

"That _is_ curious. Are you sure there is nothing else to him? No backstory history with organizations?"

"No... but he is certainly making good time. The way he can order someone like Miss Nikos around? It reminds me of when Summer met Tai for the first time."

"Ah yes... A pity about their daughter. Died before her time to the monsters we all face."

"Yes. I hope she enjoys her teaching job. I did my best to make sure she had something to... take her mind off things." Glynda said as Ozping nodded.

"I do hope so. She is taking it as well as Raven has and that is... well."

"Not at all, correct?"

"Yes."

* * *

"SO! That is what I wanted to say! But- hey! Are you listening to me or not?!" Nora shouted as she looked down at the Grimm that that just decided that life was not worth it and died under her feet.

"AHH! Mister Fluffles stopped working! Ren! Can you fix him?" Nor asked as she hopped down she swung her hammer high as she somersaulted off!

"Ren! Where are you man? I thought you were right behind me?"

"Pancake wench!" Nora went still as a board as she gave a hard salute before practically teleporting jumping to Jaune's side.

"Boss!"

"Call me sir and just _where_ the hell have you been!? I have been walking through this damned forest for half an hour without my first servant following me around for protection! You have some nerve letting that happen on your first day of the rest of your life!" Jaune shouted as Nora gave him a hard salute! Slamming her feet together the minuscule woman that seemed to radiate an energy on par with Yang's gave him a hard glare.

"I"m sorry sir! I got carried away on Mister Fluffels!"

"Mister... who?" Jaune asked as he looked past Nora the Grimm disintegrate as Ren came by choking and coughing and panting out of breath.

"Nora! I! I thought! I thought I told you to never do that again!"

"Sorry, Ren! I had to get to Sir in time!"

"Sir? Oh... _you."_

"Yes _me_ Ren. You know that I am Nora's current, future and only employer-"

"And he pays me in pancakes!"

"And syrup. Don't forget the syrup. My men and women can't forget their paychecks, that will be unbecoming of those who serve under me. Speaking of being under me. You! Where are you!?" Jaune yelled as there was a low moan of pure ecstasy from behind him.

"H-here I am sir! I-I hope I didn't make you wait! If I did then I supposed that you would just have to _punish_ me if I did huh?" Pyrrha asked as she walked forward her arms crossed and her knees shaking each other. She locked her lips practically rubbing her hands down her long thick legs as Jaune narrowed his look at her.

"I did not _ask_ you for how you should be punished, wench! I asked you where the hell you were!? How dare you leave me unattended as well! How hard is it to find good service out here!?" Jaune shouted his temper rising really! This was totally unacceptable! He had been in charge of this small group for less than a minute and already his two best men or women as is the case had let him down!

_I need to be more stringent in their monitoring. Or I have to increase the number of rewards that I can give to them to set them straight. Maybe a mixture of both? Wat's did tell me is that a mix of both carrots and sticks tends to work best with people you need to work with or under you._

"I remember you... you are from before," Ren said his eyes squinted before Nora jumped!

"Sir Jaune! Please allow your lowly squire to assist you as we go through the forest!" Nora said in her most professional tone learning a rare smile from Jaune.

"Now _that_ is how you talk to your commanding officer! I like the attitude, Nora! Double syrup rations for the week!"

"YES! I am unstoppable!"

"What!? BUt! But! I can do that too! My sir! I will valiantly guard you as long as we are together! This pathetic worthless piece of filth will do her best to keep you as safe as possible!" Pyrrha shouted her cheeks burning with jealousy at her spot of being Jaune's doormat was suddenly taken away from her!

_He is going to use me as a living doormat! Get lost!_ Pyrrha thought as Jaune stepped forward he had not even bothered to take out his blade; he was not above fighting he was just going to let his others do it for him. He was the _planner, the_ one that did the strategy and tactics he would leave the actual fighting to those more suited for it.

_I can leave it to Yang or Blake to get their claws dirty-_ Jaune shook his head, he had to learn to stop relying on the dead, they were gone and there was nothing that he could do about that. He would have to start learning to rely on his fellow humans and faunus that he could and would recruit to his side.

"I just have to learn to rely on what I have at my disposal. Now! We have relics to acquire! Pancake Wench?"

"At your service!"

"Her _name_ is Nora."

"I know what her _name_ is Ren. But I will call her as such when she is under my employ. She is, of course, free to leave at any point in time. But that means no more syrup-"

"Call me Pancake Wench! Call me Waffle woman! Just _give_ me the syrup! I need it!" Nora shouted as Jaune sighed.

"As you _should_. Now follow me. You?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha said, her eyes shining as Jaune shook his head.

"Guard me as we go forward. I do not want a Grimm to come and abscond with me while I am under your protection do you understand?"

"Yes, Jaune! Nothing will happen to you while I am here!"  
"Good it better not or your ass in on the line you hear me?"  
_Oh dear god yes! Put my ass on the line! Do terrible unspeakable things to it while you do!_

_"Sir yes sir!_ Nothing will happen to your ass while I am here!"

* * *

Pyrrha was a dirty liar.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't say sorry _CATCH ME!"_ Jaune shouted as Pyrrha caught him in mid-air! The woman picked him up as she leaped just as the Nevermore crashed into the ground! Nora's hammer broke its skull in the second it made impact!

"How did you let it sneak up on you!?"

"I"m sorry sir! I thought that you saw it!"

_I totally saw it coming! Now do it! Yell at me! Call me worthless! Berate me like he filth that I really am!_

"I! I! KILL THE OTHER ONE!" Jaune shouted as Pyrrha narrowly backed off as a stinger hit between them! The Deathstalker roared just as Ren cut the tip off its tail. It howled in pain the singer flew up in the air as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"Pyr! The stinger!"

"Yes sir!" Pyrrha _gently_ but quickly put Jaune down before she dashed in, blinding the things eyes with a barrage of gunfire before it howled! It backed off as Pyrrha heard Jaune shout.

"Kill it with its own body!"

"I see! Nora!"

"On it!" Pyrrha slammed the stinger up almost hurling it only for Nora to catch it mid-air! Repositioning the stinger in a stunning display of athletics that made Jaune think of Blake or Ruby when they were in their prime before she hurled it down at the things back! There was a single mighty _crack!_

As its carapace was shattered! The thing screamed before Nor slammed down killing it as she hammered its own stinger right through its spine!

"We did it!" Ren gasped as Jaune nodded.

"Exceptional work. All around, everyone pulled their weight and we all did our part. There will be bonuses for all of you once I have established myself in Vale more thoroughly."

"Not that you really helped."

"I have the orders Ren I kept it all under control."

"Sure you did."

"My liege! H-here you go." Pyrrha said as she humbly held Jaune a golden chess piece a king piece stared him down in the face as he nodded.

"Thank you, Pyr. You have done well today. You might be better than I originally thought." Jaune said smiling down to the beautiful redhead a-s

"What!? What did I do wrong!?" Pyrrha asked his sudden praise forced her to frown as she began to cry?!

"What!? Why are you crying! I complimented you!"

"I know! Take it back!"

"What!? You want me to take my compliment back?!"

"Yes! Insult me please!"

"I! No! I will not insult you for doing a job well!"

"Why not!?"

"Because that makes no sense woman! Now stop being foolish and help me get back to the school! I have a ceremony to attend and look sharp! You represent me when you speak and I will have no mess-ups you hear!?"

"Sir!"

* * *

"Lead by! Jaune Arc!" Ozpin shouted as Jaune nodded.

"It was only natural," Jaune said as he cleaned his hand. He knew he was going to be the leader from the moment there was an announcement that there would be one. After all, he was the only natural choice for it.

"Congratulations."

"Woohoo! Boss is the leader!"

"I am proud of you sir!"

"Yes yes. Dispense with the pleasantries at another time. For now? For now, let us get back to our dorm. I wish to inspect it for weaknesses before we make our beds. I will not have us be ambushed in our sleep! No tentacles will claim our bodies this day!" Jaune shouted as the rest of Jnpr suddenly fell silent as Nora coughed.

"_What?"_

* * *

Jaune would admit. He was taking to Beacon better than he thought he would. The classes were normal, the lessons normal, he had maintained and raised a straight-A average in all courses and his team of course. It would not do for even a _single_ member of his team to get below an A. Luckily it seemed that the only one to give him a slight hint of error was Ren who got in the low ninety range and shockingly the second to his own grades was none other than Nora herself. Something that surprised Jaune.

No. Everything in Beacon was normal and there was little Jaune should want to change.

"Not that I should be surprised, to underestimate anyone is a fatal mistake. Something that my siblings learned the hard one." Jaune muttered to himself eating a succulent piece of pork as-

"OW! Please stop that! It hurts!" Jaune winced he had been ignoring this for several days but upon this day Jaune's patience had worn thin.

"Please stop! You are hurting me!"

"Really? Those dicks again?" Nora hissed her profanity ignored this time as Jaune thought that if there was anyone deserving of the word _dick_ it was the group of bullies that were before him.

Jaune narrowed his eyes he had at one time considered working closely with the only fellow team leader of his year, he knew extending bridges was the first step to gaining allies and getting respect. Jaune had soon come to know that most people were not deserving of it.

"Winchester." Jaune sighed he had tried to get Cardin to straighten up the fellow leader was an absolute _mass_ of a man. A damn mountain of hulking flesh but... that was where his compliments drained out, besides being just strong? Cardin had little going or him, sure he was good with his mace but he did not know the first thing of planning, class, talking with others who had an IQ over room temperature and overall?

"He's just a dick," Jaune said as Nora nodded emphatically.

"Yeah! You see! Even Jaune knows that! If Jaune says that then-"

"Then it means that _I_ have to do something about it," Jaune said as he sighed he had let this go on for long enough and now it was time for him to put a stop to it.

"I have had enough of this. I will sort this out myself.' Jaune said as he stood up Pyrrha winced as she coughed once, his partner had taken well to her station as his guard and had so far kept most of the undesirables at spears distance from him.

"Sir... if I may please allow me to deal with him."

"Or me! Let me break his legs boss! Come on! Let me! Let me!" Nora said her teal eyes alight with sadistic glee, Jaune smiled at her oh how she reminded him of Yang when she saw a fresh bone with unmolested marrow fit to be taken out and sucked dry, but Nora had the benefit of not being a battle crazed monster that was somehow capable of rational thought. Nora was far superior to Yang in every aspect if you asked Jaune as he was glad she was on his side.

"Not now Nora. I will call for you if I need it. And I will call for you if I can." Jaune said as Nora and Pyrrha nodded.

"If you say so."

"I'll cheer you on from the side Jaune!"

"Thank you, pancake wench. But I will not be long. I will have this sorted out before you can tell Ren what you write in your notebook in bed."

"You have a notebook?"

"What!? No, I don't! Jaune is just being silly!" Nora said blushing wildly as Jaune stalked over to the hostile team his eyes narrowing as he approached.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"You see! I told you they were real!"

"What a freak! Can you believe she really has animal parts?!" Jaune narrowed his eyes. He had no patience for racism, not in the least, he was here to rule this planet and as its chosen savior who had _delivered_ it from the clutches of his mother, Jaune would not have his people killed over this insane thought of superiority!

_Seriously! Yang had more tact than this! Weiss was worse but that was because she was Weiss. And Evil. And crazy. And liked to sing in the blood of her enemies. _

"Now you are going to listen here to us freak. You are going to get out of this school and-

"She is not going _anywhere,"_ Jaune said as Cardin paused his eyes narrowed to the smaller boy as the taller man glared down at him.

"Arc. What the hell do you want? You want to join us? You can take a bit of her ear if you do." Cardin said, smiling sadistically at Jaune as he glared at him. Jaune narrowed his eyes before he coughed Jaune looked down at the bullied girl Jaune had to admit that as much as he did not like bullying Jaune _did_ see why she was targeted, her name was Velvet Scarlatina and Jaune had little love for the woman.

Not only was she a second year and clearly superior to Cardin she was allowing herself to be bullied by someone that was weaker than her.

_You can not let people walk over you. That is how you let this thing get out of hand in the first place._ Jaune hated people that either would not or could not defend themselves and did nothing to better their setting.

"Cardin. I do not think that I can persuade you to leave her alone? Surely there are better things that a man of your standing would do during his lunch, correct?"

"Oh, sure there _are_ better things than messing with her but come on man! You see this?" Cardin asked _yanking_ up on one of Velvet's rabbit ears making the girl scream in pain again as she yelped.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"You see I just _like_ hearing it yelp in pain. It really helps me relax so as a _fellow_ human and team leader why don't you just go back to your little tear harem and lea be and my boys the hell alone ok little white knight?" Cardin hissed Jaune narrowed his eyes and sighed he _really_ did not want to resort to violence but it was the only thing that mattered to people like this.

"Then if you will not remove your hands from her I must force you to remove them."

"Who? _You?_ You have not even fought once in Glynda's class! You think you can beat me?" Cardin asked laughing before Jaune shook his head.

"No. No, I do not think I can beat you in a fight."

"Then just _what_ the hell do you think you are going to do then?" Cardin hissed as-

"Nora." Jaune snapped his fingers before Cardin could blink there was a dull _thump crack!_ As she launched her war to him!

_"YAHOO!" _

_WHAP!_ Nora's mallet slammed into Cardin's face as she landed a home run swing on the enemy leader! Nora landed right next to Jaune less than five seconds after he snapped his fingers belting Cardin back as-

"Boss!"

"You bitch!"

"Pyr." Russell never got a hit in as Pyrrha's spear hit him in his face. Her semblance was more unique than Jaune thought as before he could even sigh as she had crossed the distance to him, her spear flashing in mid-air as she broke down the few members of Cardinal that had still managed to be standing.

The fight was less than thirty descends Cardinal Was wiped out by surprise as-

"We got 'em!" Nora said, slamming Magnihild down on Thrusha's body, the boy let out a muffled oof of pain as Jaune nodded.

"Excellent work Pancake Wench. You will receive double your syrup rations for this."

"Hell yeah!"

"And me!? Did I do good?" Pyrrha asked eyes shining as-

"No. You were _terrible_. How dare you take that long. You are horrid!" Jaune said as-

_"YES!_ Thank you!" Pyrrha said her inner masochist now well-known shot out as she whimpered and hugged her chest as Jaune sighed. He reached out a hand to Velvet, the admittedly attractive second year blushed her long floppy rabbit ears flicked a bit as Jaune held out his hand.

"You want to get up now? Or do you want to wait for them to get up and bully you again?"

"I! I'll get up now! I'm sorry!" Velvet said, taking his hand the woman sprang up like a literal rabbit. She was a few inches taller than Jaune as he gave the taller girl a sigh.

"Why do you let them bully you? Why don't you fight back?"

"I... If I do that then I'll just make everything worse. I'm a faunus-"

"And if you fight back against a human that makes all faunus look bad?"

"Yes... I'm glad you understand that-"

"I understand that you are a _coward._" Jaune blurted out as Velvet went ramrod straight. Her ears shot up as Nora frowned.

"Boss... that is a bit harsh ok?"

"No. No, it is not. Velvet let me be _blunt_. I knew a faunus like you once. She thought that just because she was different people would think she was a monster and a freak. She thought that if she did nothing then people would think that faunus were equals even when she should have done something."

"I... I don't know about her-"

"Well, you won't. Because she would not open her eyes to the threats around her. Do you know what happened to her Velvet?"

"N... no?"

"Well, she _died._ She was killed. And if you can't defend yourself from something as weak as them. Then you will _never_ be worthy of Beacon. If you don't start doing better you might as well drop out of here right now because until you can learn to stand up for yourself? You are just _wasting_ everyone's time."

"Jaune! That is mean-"

"It is _true_ Nora. Now come on. Both of you. We are _leaving._" Jaune said leaving the trembling rabbit faunus alone as JNPR left her alone and to her own devices.

* * *

"Jaune I think you were a bit harsh to Velvet," Pyrrha said as Jaune sighed there was just a knock on the JNPR dorm and Jaune was going to see who the hell was knocking at ten pm.

"I did what I _had_ to do, Pyrrha. I had to say that or she would never learn." Jaune hissed as he walked to the door flinging it open as-

_"We need to talk!"_ Jaune did not get a chance to speak before he was yanked out of the room! Jaune knew the woman Coco Adel, the upperclassman and partner of Velvet; she yanked him out and slammed the door with a thud!

_"Boss!?"_

"I will handle this alone, Pancake Wench! Fear not!" Jaune shouted as-

"Yeah handle _me_ alone? You got some balls kid. I have half a mind to punt you out of the fucking window making my partner cry like that! I got half a mind to kiss you for kicking that racist shit's ass! So here is what's gonna happen. You are gonna _march_ your ass off to Vel. apologize in person and then we are going to be copasetic for the rest of our lives with each other and forget this shit ever happened K?" Coco asked her designed shades fell as her hard brown eyes glared holes into Jaune as-

"I have _one_ question."

"Speak."

"Who the _hell_ dressed you?" Jaune asked as Coco paused before she smirked.

"Oh, I see you have good taste."

"Better than _you._"

"Say what now?"

"I mean look at your clothes!"

"What about my clothes?" Coco asked a small vein appeared on her forehead as Jaune gagged! The boy almost vomited as he coughed.

"Who bought them?! They are _hideous_!"

* * *

**And as you can see Jaune is _not_ good at meeting new people. And now that this is happening Jaune and Coco will have one _interesting_ relationship. If he survives the next five minutes of his life which is not likely! Sorry for the lack of updates on other stories! The virus is making life a bit hard so here is a small taste of an easier story! More to update soon! **


End file.
